


Plus dur serait la Chute

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Aziraphale knows that something's wrong, Book-Canon and TV-Canon are merging in this fic but the bodyswap didn't happen, Emotional Hurt, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Queen song, a bit of angst, a bit of violence, but everything will be fine, if you think Aziraphale is an innocent angel think again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Six mois après la Non-Apocalypse, Aziraphale continue sa vie telle qu'il la connaît. Pourtant, il lui semble qu'il manque quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.





	1. Chapter 1

_« Marché conclu ? »_

_« Ainsi soit-il. »_

* * *

Aziraphale se réveilla en sursaut. Il ressentait encore la désagréable sensation de tomber qui s’était emparée de lui durant son sommeil. L’ange retira ses lunettes et se passa une main sur le visage afin de s’éclaircir l’esprit. Il constata qu’il se trouvait dans son fauteuil avec un livre sur les genoux. Bien qu’il ne se rappelait pas s’être assoupi, la fatigue avait certainement dû prendre le dessus. Étrange. Aziraphale n’avait jamais vraiment éprouvé le besoin de dormir, hormis certaines situations exceptionnelles, bien sûr, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas ici. Cette activité était plutôt l’apanage de… Sa pensée s’envola aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

L’ange rangea soigneusement ses lunettes sur la table à côté de lui et prit l’ouvrage abandonné en pleine lecture afin de le ranger sur une étagère de sa boutique. Un pressentiment lui indiquait qu’il serait bientôt interrompu. Ainsi, il préféra s’atteler à l’inventaire de sa collection. Six mois après l’Apocalypse Manquée, il ne finissait pas de découvrir de nouveaux livres incongrus dans sa librairie. Aziraphale était reconnaissant envers Adam. Après tout, sa boutique était indemne. Cependant, il questionnait fortement les goûts littéraires du garçon. L’ange marqua une pause dans le fil de ses réflexions. Il essayait de se souvenir des événements passés, mais un voile embrumait sa mémoire… Il secoua la tête et reprit son travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aziraphale leva les yeux vers l’horloge et nota le temps passé. Finalement, personne ne lui avait rendu visite. Une pointe de déception s’insinua dans sa poitrine sans qu’il n’en connaisse la raison. Pourquoi regretterait-il le calme et la solitude de sa librairie ? Non, il était ravi qu’aucun client n’ait décidé de lorgner sur ses précieux livres. L’ange entreprit de se préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud afin de se changer les idées. Pendant qu’il effectuait machinalement les gestes, il laissa dériver son attention. Le printemps tardait à venir. Ses promenades au parc lui manquait, mais il savait à quel point le froid rebutait… Ce qu’il avait songé à l’instant s’évapora. Aziraphale tenta de se concentrer, mais ses efforts furent inutiles. Frustré, il versa le chocolat dans sa tasse favorite et en sélectionna une autre pour la remplir de café. L’ange faillit échapper la cafetière. Quel café ? Il ne buvait pas de café. Il détestait ce breuvage amer. Alors pourquoi venait-il d’en faire ? Et avant tout, pourquoi en possédait-il ? Une douleur lui martela subitement le crâne.

Aziraphale débarrassa le superflu et s’installa derechef dans son fauteuil. Il sirotait pensivement son chocolat chaud lorsque la clochette de la porte d’entrée retentit. En voyant Gabriel et Sandalphon pénétrer dans la boutique, Aziraphale retint un grognement. Il avait horreur des inspections surprises. Gabriel observa autour de lui, sans doute pour vérifier s’il n’y avait pas de clients à duper, puis il afficha un sourire en se dirigeant vers Aziraphale. Ce dernier avait déjà déposé sa boisson sur la table et s’avançait vers eux.

« Gabriel, Sandalphon, je ne vous attendais pas », déclara-t-il d’un ton qui se voulait poli.

« Oh ce n’est qu’une simple visite de… », commença Gabriel.

« Courtoisie », termina Sandalphon.

« Oui, voilà, de courtoisie. Voir si rien d’anormal n’a été signalé dans les environs. »

« Comme une présence démoniaque. »

« Oui, enfin ce n’est qu’un exemple parmi d’autres », s’empressa d’ajouter Gabriel en appuyant son regard sur Sandalphon comme pour le faire taire. Il se tourna vers Aziraphale, souriant à pleine dent. Aziraphale ne supportait pas ce sourire qu’il jugeait particulièrement hypocrite.

« Rien d’anormal, non, mais je pensais avoir été oublié », répondit-il avec un sourire tout aussi faux. « Cela fait combien de temps que je n’ai pas été contacté ? »

Les deux archanges se jetèrent un coup d’œil furtif.

« Les choses ont été un peu… perturbées au Paradis », expliqua Gabriel. « Les événements passés ont dû être analysés en conséquence avant que tout ne reprenne sa place. »

« Ta situation a dû être étudiée », enchérit Sandalphon.

« Étudiée ? », répéta Aziraphale, confus.

« Oui, pour savoir si tu devais rester posté sur Terre ou si tu devais rentrer au Paradis », annonça Gabriel en souriant de plus belle.

Aziraphale déglutit lentement. Il n’avait pas envie de retourner Là-Haut. Il aimait sa librairie, ce restaurant de sushi où il connaissait le chef, ses excursions au parc. Surtout, il chérissait les moments passés avec… La peine fut si violente que l’ange ne put s’empêcher de gémir.

« Un problème, Aziraphale ? », interrogea Gabriel.

« Juste un élancement passager », dit-il en se massant les tempes.

« Qui accompagne un trouble de la mémoire ? », questionna Sandalphon.

Aziraphale se figea.

« Ce sont des symptômes que l’on a remarqué chez plusieurs anges », précisa Gabriel d’une voix qui ne cachait pas son impatience. « Sûrement un effet secondaire de la restauration par l’Antéchrist. »

« Malgré les mois écoulés ? »

« Oui. Nous supposons que c’est dû à la nature de ses pouvoirs en contradiction avec les nôtres. »

Aziraphale acquiesça silencieusement. L’allégation paraissait plausible, mais il avait l’impression que quelque chose clochait.

« Bien ! », s’exclama Gabriel en joignant ses mains. « Si tout est en ordre ici, nous n’allons pas nous éterniser. »

Après un dernier signe d’adieu, les deux archanges tournèrent les talons et quittèrent l’établissement, y laissant Aziraphale particulièrement perplexe.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que le problème persistait, et les nerfs d’Aziraphale étaient à fleur de peau. L’incident du café ne s’était pas exactement renouvelé, mais il s’était présenté d’une autre manière. L’ange avait voulu déguster une bouteille d’un excellent vin, mais il avait sorti deux verres au lieu d’un. Parfois, il guettait à la fenêtre sans être capable de comprendre pourquoi, et lorsqu’il commençait à parler à haute voix dans l’attente d’une réponse, Aziraphale était sur le point de croire qu’il perdait la raison en plus de la mémoire.

En effet, l’ange n’avait pas besoin d’être un génie pour réaliser que toutes ces fautes d’inattention étaient liées à ses migraines, celles-ci se déclenchant à des moments bien spécifiques, c’est-à-dire lorsqu’il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose… ou plutôt de quelqu’un. Histoire de compléter le tableau, Gabriel était revenu huit jours après sa dernière visite sous prétexte d’une autre inspection. Aziraphale n’était pas dupe. L’archange ne s’était jamais aussi souvent déplacé pour le surveiller, et ses diverses questions sur la santé ou l’activité d’Aziraphale étaient suffisamment subtiles pour confirmer les soupçons de celui-ci.

L’ange en avait donc tiré ses conclusions. D’une part, le Paradis était responsable de sa condition actuelle. D’autre part, on s’acharnait à lui dissimuler le motif derrière cette décision. Pire, on estimait qu’il était suffisamment naïf pour qu’il accepte chaque excuse sans sourciller. C’était peut-être le cas à une époque, mais il avait appris à remettre en question l’autorité et s’interroger sur le bien fondé de ses actions. Comment Aziraphale avait-il évolué dans ce sens ? Il ne parvenait pas à s’en rappeler non plus, et c’était l’accumulation de tous ces éléments qui lui donnait l’irrésistible envie de se rebeller. L’ange avait l’intime conviction qu’on lui avait retiré une partie importante de sa vie. Alors, Gabriel pouvait insister que tous les anges souffraient du même problème ou que tout rentrerait dans l’ordre, Aziraphale était bien déterminé à récupérer ce qu’on lui avait dérobé.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley faisait les cent pas dans son appartement tout en ruminant ses pensées. La situation avait tout l’air d’être dans une impasse, et cela lui minait le moral. Il avait espéré trouver une faille et l’exploiter, mais les choses étaient plus compliquées que prévues. Le démon se laissa tomber dans son sofa. Les événements de ces dernières semaines tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, le narguant, le torturant sans relâche.

Deux mois après le fiasco de l’Apocalypse, Crowley avait respiré plus sereinement. L’Enfer avait opté pour le silence radio, et d’après Aziraphale, le Paradis avait suivi le mouvement. Ils n’allaient donc pas se réveiller maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? C’était ce qu’avait cru le démon. Pensant la menace écartée, il avait imaginé pouvoir accomplir un projet. Sa relation avec l’ange avait beaucoup progressé, et il avait espéré passer à l’étape supérieure. Pour cela, il avait décidé d’avouer clairement ses sentiments, d’utiliser le fameux mot, pour qu’il n’y ait aucune ambiguïté.

Crowley avait donc invité Aziraphale à dîner, et la soirée n’aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler. L’ange avait semblé sur la même longueur d’onde. Ils s’étaient échangé quelques regards significatifs. Il y avait eu quelques frôlements. Finalement, Aziraphale avait invité Crowley à boire un dernier verre chez lui.

Le démon soupira. C’était à ce moment que tout avait dégénéré.

Lorsque l’ange lui avait tendu son verre, leurs doigts s’étaient rencontrés, mais aucun des deux n’avait retiré sa main. Crowley avait alors enlevé ses lunettes de soleil afin qu’Aziraphale puisse juger de la sincérité de ses prochaines paroles.

_« Mon ange, je… Je dois te dire quelque chose. »_

Il se souvenait encore de l’éclat dans les pupilles d’Aziraphale. Il y avait vu de l’anticipation, de l’espoir, de la douceur. Ce qui l’avait encouragé à continuer.

_« Je t’aime. »_

L’ange avait paru sous le choc, et le démon s’était apprêté à faire marche arrière, mais il fut stoppé par la caresse d’une main sur sa joue. Aziraphale l’avait maintenu ainsi, plongeant un regard tendre dans le sien.

_« Oh, Crowley, mon cher… »_

Il y avait eu tant de chaleur dans ces quelques mots, tant d’affection que le démon s’était senti fondre. L’univers aurait pu s’effondrer autour d’eux, il ne l’aurait pas remarqué, car l’ange l’avait remplacé.

Ce fut précisément pour cela qu’il remarqua son effondrement.

Aziraphale avait soudainement été saisi d’une douleur aiguë, si bien qu’il n’avait pu tenir sur ses jambes. Pris de panique, Crowley avait lâché son verre qui s’était fracassé au sol. L’ange n’avait pas pu répondre à ses inquiétudes, seuls des gémissements étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Le démon frissonna. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien le cri qu’avait poussé Aziraphale en révélant ses ailes.

À leur vue, Crowley avait eu envie de hurler à son tour. Une légère flamme, comparable à celle d’une bougie, avait commencé son chemin de la pointe des plumes pour consumer lentement l’entièreté des ailes. Cela n’avait pas eu l’apparence d’un brasier, mais le démon était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que ce feu était pire que n’importe quel incendie. C’était une flamme divine. Une flamme calcinant l’essence-même d’un ange. C’était le feu de la Chute.

Petit à petit, les plumes d’Aziraphale avait revêtu une couleur charbon. L’ange avait relevé difficilement la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Le démon avait maudit son impuissance. Il connaissait le supplice de ce procédé. Il connaissait son implication. Ainsi, Crowley avait enlacé Aziraphale. Il avait fermé ses paupières, puis il avait fait quelque chose que quelqu’un de sa nature ne faisait jamais. Il avait prié pour son ange.

Quelque chose avait alors changé. Le démon avait ouvert les yeux. Le temps s’était arrêté. Quelqu’un d’autre s’était matérialisé dans l’arrière-boutique.

_« Gabriel… »_ , avait grogné Crowley en se séparant à contre-cœur d’Aziraphale.

_« Tu devrais être heureux de me voir, démon. Je viens exaucer ta prière. »_

_« Parce que tu es tellement magnanime, bien sûr »_ , avait ironisé Crowley.

_« Je te conseille de baisser d’un ton, tu– »_

_« Et moi j'te conssseille de ne pas t'foutre de ma gueule ! »_

Le démon avait été parfaitement conscient du danger, mais sa colère l’avait trop aveuglé pour prendre des pincettes avec l’archange. Celui-ci avait dû le noter, car il avait abandonné ses faux airs bienveillants.

_« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »_ , avait demandé Crowley en croisant les bras.

_« Tu devrais le savoir. Je te rappelle que tu as participé à la dissolution de l’Apocalypse toi aussi »_ , avait prononcé Gabriel en pointant le démon d’un doigt accusateur.

_« Vous avez deux mois de retard, il n’y a pas de calendrier Là-Haut ? »_

_« Ce genre de décision ne se prend pas à la légère, démon ! »_ , s’était échauffé l’archange.

_« Vraiment ? À une époque, il sssuffisait jussste de parler aux mauvaises persssonnes »_ , avait déclaré froidement Crowley.

Les deux entités s’étaient observées en chien de faïence.

_« Aziraphale a été l’objet d’un procès »_ , avait annoncé Gabriel.

_« Sans qu’il soit convoqué ? »_ , s’était exclamé Crowley.

_« Pourquoi ? Ses actions étaient déjà connues. »_

_« Il avait de bonnes raisons ! Il aurait dû pouvoir se défendre ! »_

_« Les anges avaient besoin d’un coupable »_ , avait concédé Gabriel sans afficher le moindre remords.

Le démon avait essayé de contenir sa rage, mais celle-ci avait fini par exploser violemment.

_« ALORS QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ DÉCIDÉ DE LE FAIRE CHUTER ? IL FAISAIT CE QU’IL CROYAIT ÊTRE JUSSSTE ! C’EST PAS CENSSSÉ ÊTRE VOTRE TRUC ÇA ? FAIRE CE QUI EST JUSSSTE ? »_

_« Et certains d’entre nous le comprennent. Le vote n’a pas été unanime »_ , avait précisé l’archange comme s’il désapprouvait cet état de fait.

_« POUR CETTE PUNITION, ÇA DEVRAIT ÊTRE OBLIGATOIRE ! »_

_« MESURE TES PROPOS, SERPENT ! JE SUIS LE SEUL AVEC QUI TU PEUX NÉGOCIER UNE ALTERNATIVE ! »_

Gabriel avait perdu patience, et ses paroles avaient produit l’effet d’une douche froide.

_« Qu’en pense Dieu dans tout ça ? »_ , avait repris calmement Crowley.

_« Dieu… préfère le silence. »_

_« Alors comment êtes-vous sûrs d’accomplir Sa Volonté ? »_

Pendant que l’archange avait paru hésitant, le démon avait jeté un œil sur Aziraphale. Ce dernier toujours immobile. Paralysé dans la peine.

_« Tu parlais d’une alternative ? »_

_« Ce n’est pas habituel, mais je peux inverser le processus. »_

Crowley avait plissé les yeux, méfiant.

_« C’est-à-dire ? »_

_« Je peux annuler sa Chute… mais il faut une compensation. »_

Gabriel avait fixé le démon pour lui indiquer que tout dépendait de lui.

_« Quelles sssont tes conditions ? »_

L’archange avait souri. Crowley avait détesté ce sourire.

_« Aziraphale n’aurait jamais emprunté ce chemin s’il ne t’avait pas connu… »_

Le démon avait retenu son souffle.

_« Pour être limpide, si tu ne l’avais pas influencé, il n’aurait pas été enclin à désobéir, et il ne serait pas condamné à ce châtiment »_ , avait poursuivi Gabriel.

Crowley avait senti son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes.

_« Je peux empêcher sa Chute, mais en échange, il devra t’oublier »_ , avait achevé l’archange.

Le démon s’était mordu la langue pour retenir sa réaction.

_« Et ça implique ? »_

_« Il perdra tous les souvenirs te concernant. »_

_« Et pour des événements importants ? L’Apocalypse, par exemple ? »_

_« J’aimerais être dans la possibilité de lui réinventer toute une vie pour éviter toute complication. Dieu en serait capable, mais mes pouvoirs ont malheureusement ses limites… Sa mémoire sera bloquée. Il ne pourra pas accéder à tous ces moments problématiques. Du moins, pas sans douleur. »_ , avait expliqué Gabriel.

Une idée avait germé dans l’esprit de Crowley, mais l’archange s’était empressé de la détruire.

_« Il te sera interdit d’intervenir. Toute tentative de lui faire retrouver la mémoire sera sanctionnée par sa Chute. »_

Le démon n’avait pu cacher une grimace.

_« Et sss’il ssse rappelle tout ssseul ? »_

Gabriel avait éclaté d’un rire méprisant.

_« Je ne savais pas que les démons étaient en proie aux rêves et aux désillusions ! »_

_« Mais ça ressste une éventualité »_ , avait insisté Crowley.

Exaspéré, l’archange avait expiré fortement.

_« Dans ce cas, j’admettrai que j’avais tort. Que nous avions tous tort. Ce serait une preuve que les choses se sont effectivement déroulées selon Sa Volonté. »_

Un silence avait pénétré la pièce. Gabriel l’avait rompu en tendant solennellement sa main vers le démon.

_« Marché conclu ? »_

Crowley s’était tourné vers Aziraphale. L’expression tordant ce visage innocent lui avait comprimé la poitrine. Tout comme elle avait confirmé son choix. Le démon était déjà passé par cette épreuve. Jamais il ne pourrait l’imposer à son ange par égoïsme. Jamais il ne pourrait lui retirer cette partie de son être. Si cela devait exiger un sacrifice alors…

_« Ainsi soit-il. »_

Crowley avait serré la main de l’archange. Celui-ci s’était ensuite approché d’Aziraphale pour toucher ses ailes. Aussitôt, les plumes avaient resplendi de cette couleur crème qui les caractérisait, la teinte sombre s'envolant telles des cendres emportées par le vent. Gabriel avait alors posé sa paume sur le front de l'ange. Les traits de ce dernier s'étaient adoucis, et son corps s'était affaissé sur le sol.

_« Il se réveillera demain matin »_ , avait déclaré l'archange. _« N'essaye pas de compromettre notre accord. Sandalphon sera là pour vérifier son état »_ , avait-il ajouté d'un ton qui trahissait son amusement.

Une seconde plus tard, Gabriel avait disparu, et Crowley était demeuré seul face à la réalité.

Sans perdre un instant, il avait pris Aziraphale dans ses bras et l’avait porté pour l’allonger dans le vieux canapé. Il avait déposé délicatement la tête de l’ange sur un des coussins, puis il avait matérialisé une couverture grise pour le recouvrir. Aziraphale avait eu l’air paisiblement endormi. Cependant, le démon avait produit un son de mécontentement. En un claquement de doigts, le gris de la couverture s’était transformé en un tartan qui convenait mieux aux goûts de l’ange.

Satisfait du résultat, Crowley s’était accroupi à côté d’Aziraphale pour le contempler. D’une main hésitante, il avait caressé les cheveux de l’ange et lui avait murmuré des excuses.

_« Je suis désolé, mon ange… Tout est de ma faute… Je… »_

La voix du démon s’était brisée. Il avait secoué la tête pour se ressaisir et ravaler ses larmes.

_« Je trouverai une solution… Je te le promets… »_

Crowley s’était penché pour embrasser le front d’Aziraphale, mais il s’était ravisé. Il n’avait pas acquis ce droit, et après le pacte qu’il avait commis, il avait perdu la possibilité de ce droit à jamais. Le démon avait alors remis ses lunettes avant de sortir silencieusement, regagnant l’intérieur de sa Bentley et s’effaçant dans la nuit.

Bien entendu, Crowley n’avait pas pu rester à l’écart trop longtemps. Le lendemain, il avait été guetter discrètement l’arrivée de Sandalphon en se dissimulant au coin de la rue. À travers la vitrine de la librairie, il avait vu Aziraphale complètement désorienté, discutant péniblement avec l’archange. Pendant l’espace d’une minute, il avait eu l’impression que l’ange avait regardé par la fenêtre et l’avait aperçu, mais son visage n’avait exprimé aucune reconnaissance, aucune sympathie. Au mieux, Aziraphale avait paru agacé par les paroles de Sandalphon. Crowley s’était alors éclipsé.

À ce souvenir, une pression se logea dans la gorge du démon. Il était devenu un étranger aux yeux de son meilleur ami, de la personne qu’il aimait plus que tout. Ce moment avait été probant, mais pas autant que celui qui avait suivi.

Crowley avait pris soin de respecter le contrat imposé par Gabriel. Il n’avait pas rendu visite à son ange. Il ne lui avait pas téléphoné. Il ne l’avait contacté d’aucune façon. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas être tenu responsable de le croiser par hasard sur son chemin, n’est-ce pas ? Avec cette idée en tête, le démon avait passé plusieurs après-midi à St James’ Park, dans l’espoir que cette habitude était demeurée gravée dans l’esprit d’Aziraphale.

Un jour d’automne avait effectivement porté ses fruits, et l’ange s’était approché de lui alors qu’il lançait de la nourriture aux canards. Crowley s’était arrangé pour que donner à manger aux oiseaux du parc soit subitement interdit. Son raisonnement avait été simple : en bafouant cette mesure, il comptait bien attirer l’attention d’Aziraphale, mais si Gabriel contestait quoi que ce soit, il invoquerait le fait que tenter les humains à transgresser les règles était une partie intégrante de son travail.

_« Excusez-moi »_ , l’avait interpellé l’ange.

Le démon avait fait semblant de l’ignorer, malgré les bonds répétés de son cœur.

_« Monsieur, pardonnez-moi, mais il est interdit de nourrir les animaux de ce parc »_ , avait poursuivi Aziraphale d’une voix ferme, mais polie.

_“Monsieur”_. Un terme que n’avait jamais employé l’ange pour le désigner.

_« Je le sais très bien, mais ils ont l’air d’avoir si faim »_ , avait déclaré Crowley en jetant une nouvelle poignée de graines vers un groupe de canards.

_« Je comprends votre point de vue, mais la loi doit être respectée »_ , l’avait réprimandé Aziraphale.

_« Même si elle est arbitraire ? »_ , avait demandé le démon le plus innocemment possible.

L’ange avait paru pris de court.

_« Vous– »_ , avait-il commencé, mais il s’était brusquement interrompu, faisant un pas en arrière.

Crowley avait alors noté du discernement et de la suspicion dans ses yeux écarquillés. Peu importe ses lunettes de soleil, Aziraphale n’avait eu qu’à sentir son aura pour comprendre sa nature, et la révélation avait été déplaisante. Autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Le vouvoiement avait déjà été un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine, ils ne s’étaient jamais vouvoyés en six mille ans, mais savoir qu’il n’était plus qu’un vulgaire démon, un ennemi pour son ange, avait terrassé Crowley. Si bien qu’il s’était enfui avant même qu’Aziraphale ne puisse ajouter le moindre mot.

Pourtant, le démon avait osé croire à un miracle. Peu de temps après cette mésaventure, il avait reçu un coup de fil. N’étant pas d’humeur, il avait laissé le répondeur prendre l’appel à sa place, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende la voix de son ange.

_« Désolé, bon numéro. »_

Aziraphale avait déjà raccroché, mais Crowley avait repris confiance. Soit l’ange avait composé son numéro sans en être conscient, soit il avait essayé d’utiliser la touche d’appel automatique que le démon lui avait configuré quelque temps auparavant. Dans le premier cas, cela signifiait que la mémoire d’Aziraphale refaisait surface. Dans le deuxième cas, cela indiquait qu’il essayait de la retrouver.

Une joie qui ne fut que de courte durée, puisqu’à leur rencontre suivante, l’ange paraissait avoir de nouveau oublié qui il était. Pire, il ne se souvenait même pas de leur dernière entrevue au parc. Ce fut ainsi que Crowley comprit que Gabriel ne jouait pas franc-jeu. L’archange préférait effacer sans cesse la mémoire d’Aziraphale plutôt que de s’avouer vaincu. Malheureusement, le démon refusait de le confronter, de peur de provoquer la Chute de son ange.

Pourquoi le Paradis ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires ? Étonnamment, En Bas ils continuaient de jouer les ignorants… alors pourquoi avait-il l’impression d’être dans une version personnalisée de l’Enfer ? Crowley soupira une fois de plus. Ses tentatives s’étaient toutes soldées par un échec, et au bout de quatre mois de lutte, son optimisme se fissurait. Il avait songé revoir Adam pour obtenir son aide, mais il avait rapidement renoncé à cette idée. Cette histoire ne le concernait pas, et le démon ne pouvait nier que l’Antéchrist lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Non. Il se débrouillerait seul. Tant pis si cela devait prendre plus de temps que prévu. Il avait fait une promesse à son ange. Il n’abandonnerait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux choses :
> 
> 1) Pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire, admettons que Dieu n'a pas l'unique "privilège" de provoquer la Chute d'un ange. Des anges haut placés peuvent enclencher le phénomène, et dans le cas présent, c'est Gabriel qui s'en charge. Voyons cela comme un sous-directeur qui utilise les pleins pouvoirs lorsque le Chef est absent ou ne répond pas.
> 
> 2) Après avoir terminé ce chapitre, j'ai un conseil à donner : si vous souhaitez écrire un flash-back, faites-le à part plutôt que de l'insérer directement dans la narration présente. Réfléchir à la bonne concordance des temps est un véritable cauchemar !


	3. Chapter 3

« Tu es certain d’avoir éliminé tout ce qui pourrait le lier à lui ? », interrogea fermement Gabriel.

« Affirmatif », répondit Sandalphon. « À présent, toute trace a été annihilée. Chaque objet a été examiné. Le téléphone a été modifié pour qu’il ne puisse plus le joindre par inadvertance. J’ai même brûlé une couverture au cas où il y reste des empreintes de miracle démoniaque. Cela me paraît improbable, mais– »

« Non », interrompit Gabriel. « Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard. Aziraphale est plus coriace que je ne le croyais. »

La patience de l'archange s’affinait de jour en jour. Il refusait de perdre la face, et ce, peu importe s’il devait effacer la mémoire d’Aziraphale un nombre incalculable de fois et reproduire encore cette comédie d’explications sur ses symptômes. L’ange était horriblement tenace. Il avait trouvé le moyen de débloquer des souvenirs rien qu’en jetant un œil sur sa première édition de _Hamlet_. Après cet incident, Gabriel avait confié à Michael la tâche de parcourir en détails chaque interaction qu’avaient pu avoir Aziraphale avec le serpent afin qu’ils puissent supprimer tout ce qui représentait un danger pour l’exécution de leur plan. L’archange arrivait justement pour effectuer son dernier rapport.

« Gabriel, Sandalphon », salua Michael d’une voix professionnelle.

« Michael, j’espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer », pressa Gabriel.

Il ne voulait pas avoir l’air désespéré, mais il avait grandement besoin d’un compte-rendu positif.

« Après vérification, il semblerait que tous les obstacles soient écartés », déclara Michael.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, mais ce fut Sandalphon qui prit la parole.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que je peux enfin arrêter de l’espionner ? »

« Aziraphale n’a pas montré de nouveaux signes de doutes. Il a manifestement accepté les éclaircissements de ma dernière visite. Si tout est en ordre, je pense qu’une surveillance plus légère peut être mise en place », acquiesça Gabriel.

« J’ai tout de même une réserve sur une certaine période. »

Gabriel leva un sourcil vers Michael.

« Nos rapports d’observation n’indiquent rien entre 1862 et 1957 », débuta l’archange.

« Une raison derrière ce vide ? », demanda Sandalphon, curieux.

« Une dispute aurait eu lieu », répliqua Michael avec une pointe d’irritation.

« Et ce qui les a rabibochés ? », s’enquit Sandaphon.

« Apparemment, ils seraient allés voir un film biblique au cinéma… Sandalphon, est-ce vraiment important ? », s’énerva Michael. « Là où je veux en venir, c’est que nous savons qu’ils étaient tous les deux présents à Londres durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. »

N’obtenant aucune réaction, l’archange souffla son hypothèse.

« Je crains qu’une occurrence ait pu nous échapper. »

« Cette guerre a requis le déploiement de beaucoup de nos forces, celles d’En Bas également », rassura Gabriel. « Je pense qu’ils étaient trop occupés pour se… réconcilier. »

Michael fit une grimace.

« J’aimerais tout de même vérifier avec notre… partenaire exceptionnel. »

Gabriel fit un signe de la main.

« Très bien, si tu estimes que c’est nécessaire. En attendant, Sandalphon, tu peux tout de même prendre un congé dans ta garde. »

« Merci », prononça Sandalphon, plein de reconnaissance. Puis, il s’adressa à qui voulait l’entendre. « Vous n’avez pas idée à quel point la vie terrestre est une plaie. »

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Hastur attendait. Il détestait attendre. Encore moins quelqu’un qu’il méprisait. Heureusement, le lieu du rendez-vous était neutre. Personne n’allait se promener dans cette forêt. C’était parfait pour une réunion clandestine.

Un éclair lumineux apparut soudainement, et Michael en sortit pour s’avancer vers le démon.

« Un coup de fil aurait suffit », protesta l’archange.

« Non. Une affaire professionnelle se règle face à face », aboya Hastur.

Il détestait les téléphones. Il n’était déjà pas amateur des nouvelles technologies, mais les téléphones avaient la palme de celles qu’il haïssait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu voulais savoir ? », ajouta le Duc des Enfers.

« Est-ce que vous surveillez régulièrement vos employés ? », questionna Michael.

« Chacun doit fournir un rapport d’activité, pourquoi ? »

« Mais est-ce que vous avez un système d’espionnage ? Avec des photographies, par exemple ? », insista l’archange.

Contre toute possibilité, les traits du démon s’assombrirent davantage.

« Juste des rapports. Est-ce qu’il y a un problème avec le plan ? »

Michael serra les dents.

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Le Duc des Enfers fixa l’archange d’un regard mauvais.

« Les deux renégats auraient cessé tout contact pendant une période, mais j’ai un doute », expliqua Michael. « Le serpent avait-il des responsabilités durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? »

Hastur prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails. C’était une époque, disons... animée », annonça-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Rien… d’anormal, donc ? »

« À part une erreur, mais le résultat avait satisfait nos supérieurs. »

« Que s’était-il passé ? »

« Il a dévié un bombardement sur une église. Des nazis sont morts à cause de ça. Mais d’après lui, ils étaient là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

« Et cela n’allait pas à l’encontre de vos directives ? »

Hastur haussa les épaules.

« Apparemment, son but était de détruire un lieu de prière pour désespérer les humains qui pensaient être sauvés par leur croyance. C’était un acte assez classique. Bien mieux que les imbécilités qu’il a imaginé plus tard. De toute façon, ces âmes nous seraient arrivées un jour ou l’autre. »

L’archange médita sur cette information.

« Il n’aurait donc pas eu le temps d’entrer en relation avec l’autre rebelle ? »

« Tout le monde était débordé, même lui je pense », signala le Duc des Enfers. « Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Michael hésita, mais finit par avouer.

« Nous devons anéantir tous les liens qui pourraient conduire Aziraphale à retrouver la mémoire. Il nous manquait des renseignements sur cette période pour compléter la mission. »

Devant cette clarification, Hastur se rapprocha lentement de l’archange.

« J’avais un projet pour Crowley. Une vengeance bien spécifique. Puis vous avez débarqué en disant que vous aviez un meilleur plan. »

Le courroux glacial du démon s’accumulait au fur et à mesure de son discours.

« Un plan qui devait le faire souffrir bien plus que ce que j’aurais imaginé. C’étaient vos mots. »

« Ce plan est gagnant des deux côtés ! », se défendit Michael en reculant. « Le serpent vit un enfer, et l’ange redevient un serviteur fidèle ! »

« Mais là, j’apprends que le plan a des failles. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que ce serait dommage que je sois obligé d’intervenir. Je déteste perdre mon temps. Et ce plan représente du temps perdu si je dois faire le boulot moi-même. »

L’archange n’eut pas l’occasion d’approuver ou d’objecter. Hastur avait déjà disparu dans les profondeurs de la terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le fameux film biblique n'est autre que _The Ten Commandments_ , sorti à Londres en novembre 1957. Aziraphale souhaitait voir comment était représenté ce moment par les humains. Il demanda donc à Crowley s'il pouvaient aller au cinéma. Vous pensez que Crowley était capable de refuser ? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale soupira de frustration. Il tournait définitivement en rond. Son bureau était jonché de différents livres d’ésotérisme, certains étant si vieux qu’il devait les manipuler avec une extrême précaution. Malgré toutes ses recherches, aucune ne s’était avérée parfaitement satisfaisante.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. L’ange avait réussi à dénicher un texte ancien évoquant une magie capable d’enfermer une partie de la mémoire, et ce, même si le sujet était un être surnaturel. Il avait donc écumé toutes ses ressources afin de découvrir comment inverser le processus. Malheureusement, le seul rituel pouvant correspondre se révélait d’une stupidité sans nom.

_“Identifiez si les souvenirs concernent une chose inerte ou vivante.”_

Les actions étant spécifiques selon l’objet de la perte, Aziraphale s’était donc rendu à la section adéquate. Il avait très vite déchanté en lisant la suite.

_“Procurez-vous quelque chose appartenant à l’être concerné”_

L’ange avait refermé violemment l’ouvrage. C’était incroyablement ridicule. S’il avait oublié l’emplacement de ses clefs, allait-on lui conseiller d’utiliser leur anneau pour les retrouver ? Par ailleurs, tout cela aurait été inutile. Aziraphale était convaincu que le Paradis avait envoyé des agents pour éliminer toutes traces liées à cette mystérieuse personne.

Il avait notamment remarqué la création d’espaces au sein de ses étagères. L’ange savait pertinemment que des œuvres étaient censées se situer là, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler lesquelles. En guise de preuve supplémentaire, Aziraphale avait constaté que le journal contenant son inventaire avait été trafiqué. En effet, il avait opté pour un système minutieux qui lui permettait de détecter la plus infime anomalie. Si bien qu’en supprimant ne serait-ce qu’une entrée, le reste du classement perdait son sens. Ainsi, malgré l’impossibilité d’une telle assertion, l’importance de la librairie avait pris davantage d’ampleur aux yeux de l’ange. Il espérait qu’en consultant ses archives et chaque livre, un élément parviendrait à se distinguer.

Aziraphale se leva et entreprit de ranger les œuvres éparpillées. Il ne voulait pas désespérer, mais voir ses tentatives se solder par des échecs n’optimisait pas son assurance. Il avait songé à contacter Adam, mais la crainte d’être espionné lui avait fait renoncer ce projet. Jusqu’à présent, Gabriel ne soupçonnait rien, alors Aziraphale comptait bien le duper encore longtemps. Il s’était donc réfugié dans les ouvrages traitant de magie, mais ils ne contenaient aucune piste fiable.

Le regard de l’ange se posa sur son registre. Peut-être que l’inventaire possédait un indice qu’il avait ignoré. Il s’était naturellement dirigé vers les livres occultes, mais peut-être que la réponse se dissimulait parmi les autres. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux recelait un lien avec les écrits disparus, et ceux-ci étaient assurément la clef du verrou de sa prison psychologique. Cette idée devint la dernière chance à laquelle Aziraphale s’accrocha. Il se précipita pour fermer les rideaux de la boutique et installer le panneau “FERMÉ” sur la porte. Comme disait cette expression qu’il affectionnait beaucoup, il avait du pain sur la planche.

* * *

Malgré la fatigue mentale qui le tourmentait, Aziraphale n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, préférant poursuivre sa tâche plutôt que de perdre la moindre seconde. Les données n’étaient pas véritablement concluantes pour le moment, mais l’ange ne voulait abandonner sous aucun prétexte. Il consulta son carnet. Prochaine étape, l’étagère consacrée aux prophéties.

Aziraphale esquissa un sourire. Le dernier livre de prophétie qu’il avait lu était celui d’Agnes Nutter. Le seul qui s’était avéré exact en tout point, comme son titre le promettait. L’ange doutait que les autres puissent accomplir le même type de miracle. Toutefois, en lisant les noms tels que Otwell Binns, Robert Nixon, ou encore Mother Shipton, Aziraphale s’immobilisa. Il ferma lentement son registre et le posa sur la bibliothèque. Il s’approcha des ouvrages appartenant aux auteurs désignés, et laissa glisser ses doigts tremblants sur leur dos en cuir.

L’ange déglutit difficilement tant sa gorge se serrait. Les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient tellement qu’ils en devenaient assourdissants. Son esprit s’embrumait comme s’il refusait de coopérer, mais une phrase parvenait à se faire entendre. Résonnant tel un écho.

_« Un petit miracle démoniaque de mon cru. »_

Une douleur lancinante s’imposait au milieu de son crâne, mais Aziraphale résista.

_« Un petit miracle démoniaque de mon cru. »_

La peine était similaire à des aiguilles plantées dans son cerveau, mais Aziraphale lutta.

_« Un petit miracle démoniaque de mon cru. »_

L’ange ne put s’empêcher de crier tant il avait l’impression d’avoir la tête au bord de l’explosion. Il la tenait entre ses mains dans l’espoir de diminuer sa souffrance. En vain. Bientôt, le mal s’accompagna d’une multitude de souvenirs qui surgirent telle une mer déchaînée. Chaque nouvelle vague lui apportait une nouvelle émotion qui submergeait ses pensées, qui suffoquait sa poitrine. Ce fut trop pour Aziraphale qui se laissa tomber plus qu’il ne s’agenouilla au sol.

* * *

Hastur n’avait pas confiance dans ce plan, ni dans leurs auteurs. Un démon n’était pas quelqu’un qui se fiait à la parole des autres, et le Duc des Enfers ne faisait pas exception. Tout en remplissant son dernier rapport, il repensait aux propos de Michael. Clairement, les choses perdaient leur contrôle. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter ce marché. Il aurait dû agir selon son idée. À cette heure, le serpent aurait déjà été réduit à l’état de poussière s’il s’était chargé de son cas.

Hastur eut un sourire en coin. Rien ne l’empêchait de remettre le train sur les rails. Après tout, il avait simplement donné sa parole de ne pas intervenir. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était obligé de la respecter. Il était temps de rendre une petite visite au traître.

* * *

Aziraphale se releva lentement. Le tumulte de son esprit avait fini par s’apaiser, mais il demeurait sous le choc. Bientôt, la stupeur fit place à la colère. L’ange savait que Gabriel pouvait être capable de coups bas, mais le rendre amnésique… Il n’avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il était outré.

_“toc. toc. toc.”_

Histoire d’accentuer son courroux, Aziraphale se rappelait également chaque jour durant sa perte de mémoire. Notamment, les inspections de Gabriel et Sandalphon pour lui faire gober leurs mensonges.

_“toc. toc. toc.”_

Une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Voilà pourquoi il manquait tant de livres dans ses étagères. Chaque titre perdu possédait un souvenir en rapport avec Crowley.

« Crowley… », murmura l’ange.

_“toc. toc. toc.”_

Aziraphale revoyait le trouble sur le visage du démon lors de ces brèves rencontres. Le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. La manière dont il s’était crispé avant de fuir leurs entrevues.

« Excusez-moi ? Il y a quelqu’un ? »

L’ange fut tiré de sa rêverie par un nouveau frappement sur le bois de la porte de la boutique. La silhouette d’un livreur se dessinait grâce aux rayons du soleil. Aziraphale n’avait ni l’envie ni le temps de gérer cela, mais quelque chose lui disait que cet homme n’allait pas se retirer tant qu’il n’avait pas accompli sa mission. Il alla donc ouvrir.

« Je suis désolé, heu… Monsieur Fell ? », s’assura le livreur.

L’ange acquiesça.

« On m’a expressément demandé de livrer ce paquet aujourd’hui, en main propre. Il me semblait avoir vu quelqu’un en regardant par la fenêtre, c’est pour ça que j’ai insisté. »

« Bien, bien », répondit Aziraphale, distrait.

« Veuillez signer ici… Voilà, merci. »

Il remit le colis à l’ange avant de le saluer.

« Bonne journée à vous ! »

Aziraphale referma la porte. Il s’agissait de sa dernière commande de livres, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le livreur s’était montré si zélé. Habituellement, il avait besoin de passer quelques appels en haut lieu pour être certain de recevoir ses ouvrages dans les temps et surtout dans des conditions irréprochables.

L’ange déposa le paquet sur son bureau. Il s’occuperait de cela plus tard. Il avait passé presque cinq mois sans penser à une certaine personne, mais à présent, celle-ci envahissait la plus infime parcelle de son esprit.

* * *

Crowley passait en revue sa stratégie afin de vérifier sa qualité. Il s’était renseigné à l’insu de nombreux éditeurs et bouquinistes si une commande au nom de Fell avait été effectuée chez eux. Une recherche en apparence impossible, mais son acharnement fut récompensé. Son ange avait récemment acheté quelques titres. À partir de là, le démon était parvenu à ralentir l’envoi jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse ajouter un indice dans la facture. Aziraphale avait commandé quatre livres, pourtant la facture afficherait une quantité inexacte pour chaque objet, ainsi qu’un prix falsifié. Crowley était persuadé qu’Aziraphale remarquerait ces erreurs et les déchiffrerait. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, son ange comprendrait que la quantité indiquait le numéro de la page du livre en question, et que son prix correspondait au nombre de mots à compter pour trouver le bon, le tout formant un message qui devrait titiller sa mémoire. Du moins, c’était ce que le démon espérait.

Cette entreprise comportait de grands risques. Plusieurs fois, Crowley se demanda s’il ne devait pas tout annuler au cas où Gabriel réaliserait la supercherie. Cependant, le démon avait retenu une chose de ses conversations avec Aziraphale au sujet de l’archange. Ce dernier n’avait quasiment aucune notion de l’organisation humaine. Il était donc peu probable qu’il saisisse l’astuce.

Crowley regarda sa montre. Le colis était sûrement en chemin. Il avait grassement payé un livreur pour que le paquet soit livré ce jour-ci et uniquement en main propre. Il n’avait donc plus qu’à attendre, mais à l’idée que son stratagème fonctionne, l’impatience s’emparait de lui.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un terrible vacarme dans le couloir de son immeuble. Petit à petit, le bruit se déplaça jusque sur son palier. Le démon avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il n’eut pas le temps de se préparer. Le verrou de la porte d’entrée vola en éclat. Dans l’encadrure se trouvait Hastur.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley avait peur d’y passer pour de bon cette fois. Le Duc des Enfers le regardait avec des yeux remplis d’intentions à mi-chemin entre la folie et le meurtre. Aucun de ces deux aspects n’était rassurant. Crowley n’avait pas de plan à part la fuite. Il fit prudemment un pas sur le côté.

« Hors de question ! », avertit sévèrement Hastur.

D’un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une paire de lourdes menottes qui se fixèrent automatiquement aux poignets de Crowley. Celui-ci remarqua les étranges symboles gravés dans le métal. Ils invoquaient une magie l’empêchant d’utiliser la sienne. Les chances de Crowley diminuaient à vue d’œil.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais adepte de ce type de pratique, Hastur », annonça-t-il d’un ton railleur. « Navré de te décevoir, mais tu n’es pas du tout mon genre. »

Plaisanter était une façon de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Si cela lui permettait aussi de gagner du temps, c’était un bonus non négligeable. Malheureusement, le Duc des Enfers ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il s’approcha brusquement et plaça une main autour du cou de Crowley, plantant ses ongles dans la chair.

« Tu n’es pas en position pour blaguer », prévint Hastur. « Tu es sans défense, et personne ne viendra te sauver. »

Crowley voulut déglutir, mais la pression sur sa gorge ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Il afficha tout de même un grand sourire, l’arme essentielle du bluff.

« Oh, mais tu n’es pas au courant ? En Bas, on m’accuse de fraterniser avec l’ennemi, et– »

« Tu veux parler de l’ange qui t’a oublié ? », coupa le Duc des Enfers. Devant la panique évidente de Crowley, il ajouta. « Oui, je suis dans le coup. J’ai dû abandonner ma vengeance pour qu’ils puissent accomplir leur projet. »

Les choses devenaient enfin claires. Crowley se maudissait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Bien sûr que Gabriel était prêt à inverser le processus. Il avait trouvé la punition parfaite pour deux ennemis. Une pierre, deux coups, comme disait l’expression. Restait à savoir pourquoi son “associé” décidait de le doubler.

« Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Rien ne vaut une bonne torture à l’ancienne », répondit Hastur avec un sourire en coin.

À ses mots, il resserra sa prise. Crowley sentait des larmes de douleur lui monter aux yeux. Heureusement, ce jour-là il avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il évitait une dose d’humiliation. Cependant, le Duc des Enfers fit un tour digne d’un télépathe puisqu’il s’empara des verres, les jeta par terre, et les écrasa sous son pied.

« Je ne compte pas rater une miette de ton supplice. »

Crowley ferma les paupières. La situation était plus âcre que du vinaigre. Plus rien ne pouvait le sauver. Il n’aurait même pas la possibilité de revenir hanter son bourreau. Les démons n’avaient pas de vie après la mort. Juste le néant. C’était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« Relâche-le »

Une voix avait tiré Crowley de ses funestes conclusions. Cette voix qu’il chérissait. Cette voix qu’il craignait d’avoir hallucinée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. 

Son ange se tenait là, avec ses adorables boucles blondes, ses iris d’un bleu dans lequel il aimait tant se noyer, mais il lui manquait son charmant sourire. À ce moment-là, sa bouche ne formait qu’une ligne fine, et ses joues s’enflammaient sous la colère. Crowley ne l’avait jamais vu si furieux. L’avait-il déjà vu furieux ?

« Aziraphale », murmura-t-il.

L’ange maintenait quelque chose qu’il appuyait fermement derrière le crâne du Duc des Enfers. Sa voix gronda à la manière du tonnerre.

« Ne me fais pas répéter »

« Et qu’est-ce que tu– »

« Je crois que Crowley t’avait expliqué ce qu’est un vaporisateur d’eau, n’est-ce pas ? », l’interrompit Aziraphale.

Hastur émit un grognement.

« Soit certain que celui-ci contient l’eau la plus bénite qui soit. », continua l’ange. « Je crois aussi que tu es familier avec ses effets sur un démon. »

« Tu penses être suffisamment rapide ? »

Aziraphale pressa davantage son arme improvisée sur la tête de sa victime.

« Penses-tu l’être toi-même ? »

Crowley ne reconnaissait pas son ange. Son aura dégageait tant d’hostilité que l’atmosphère se chargeait d’électricité. Des picotements parcoururent le dos de Crowley. Soudain, les doigts qui emprisonnaient sa gorge se décontractèrent. Hastur leva les mains en l’air et se retourna.

« Et maintenant ? », marmonna-t-il.

« Disparais. Et je te conseille de ne jamais revenir si tu tiens à ton existence. »

Le Duc des Enfers fixa Aziraphale pour le défier du regard, mais il ne vit aucune concession dans celui de l’ange. Une peur s’insinua dans ses entrailles, l’incitant à saisir cette opportunité de fuir. Hastur se précipita donc vers la sortie. Crowley brisa le silence.

« Est-ce que je dois t’attaquer en justice pour plagiat ? », taquina-t-il en désignant le vaporisateur d’eau que tenait encore Aziraphale.

« Espèce d’idiot ! », s’exclama l’ange en agitant les bras.

« Attention ! », souffla le démon en s’écartant vivement.

Aziraphale fit miraculeusement disparaître “l’arme” pour éviter tout accident malencontreux et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Comment peux-tu plaisanter dans de pareilles circonstances ? Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps ! »

Crowley tenta de lui présenter un air penaud, mais son sourire détruisait l’effet voulu.

« Arrête de sourire, Crowley, ce n’est pas drôle ! Que se serait-il passé si– »

« Mon ange », prononça doucement le démon. « Je suis si heureux de te voir. »

Aziraphale s’arrêta net, puis se détendit.

« Un peu d’aide ? », demanda Crowley en levant ses poignets toujours restreints.

L’ange claqua des doigts, et les menottes tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le démon se massa les endroits endoloris.

« J’en déduis que tu as retrouvé la mémoire… Tu as eu mon message ? »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils.

« Quel message ? »

« Non, rien… », balbutia Crowley, le regard fuyant.

C’était si surréaliste de voir l’ange en face de lui, parlant normalement comme s’ils s’étaient vus la veille. Le démon se sentait mal à l’aise. Il ne savait pas ce dont se rappelait exactement Aziraphale. Ce dernier s’avança vers lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ce geste si simple avait l’air si intime que Crowley ne put retenir un rougissement qui s’étala sur ses pommettes.

« Mon cher, je me souviens de tout sauf d’une chose », commença l’ange. « Pourquoi suis-je devenu amnésique ? »

Le démon soupira. Il n’avait pas envie de s’engager sur ce terrain, mais il savait qu’Aziraphale insisterait jusqu’à connaître la vérité.

« Tout est de ma faute », finit-il par avouer.

Devant l’incompréhension de l’ange, il entreprit de raconter toute l’histoire. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu’il évoqua la Chute d’Aziraphale, mais celui-ci les caressa pour lui offrir du soutien. Toutefois, quand il aborda le pacte, l’ange se crispa.

« C’était un piège pour nous punir tous les deux », lança brutalement Aziraphale.

« Je sais… »

« Tu n’aurais pas dû intervenir. »

Ce fut au tour de Crowley de se raidir. Il libéra ses mains de celles de l’ange.

« Et te laisssser Chuter ? »

« Oui », déclara Aziraphale d’un ton sans équivoque.

« Jamais. »

« Crowley… »

« JAMAIS, TU M’ENTENDS ? »

L’ange s’apprêtait à rétorquer, mais le démon enchaîna.

« Tu n’as aucune idée… Aucune idée de ce que c’est… Sssoit content de ne pas te rappeler de la sssensssation. Je t’ai vu sssouffrir… Je sssais à quel point tu sssouffrais, car je l’ai vécu ! Et tu ne sssais pas ce que c’est après… Tu aurais perdu ce que tu es… Tu… Je– »

Sa voix s’évanouit dans un sanglot qu’il réprima. Sa vulnérabilité toucha Aziraphale. Il posa délicatement une main sur son bras, puis esquissa un sourire. 

« Mon cher… »

Crowley leva la tête.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as choisi d’agir ainsi », débuta l’ange. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu portes un fardeau seul… »

Aziraphale mit son autre main sur la joue du démon qui frissonna à sa chaleur.

« Je préfèrerais une vie de déchu en ta compagnie, qu’une vie d’ange sans ta présence. »

Crowley émit un petit son d'étonnement. Avait-il conscience des implications d’une telle affirmation ?

« Oh, ne sois pas stupéfait », rit Aziraphale. « Combien de fois Gabriel a-t-il dû effacer ma mémoire parce que je n’arrivais pas à t’oublier correctement ? »

La curiosité du démon se réveilla.

« Quel a été le déclic cette fois ? »

« Oh, je parcourais mon inventaire quand j’ai vu des livres chargés de souvenirs… »

Crowley aurait dû s’en douter. C’était bien pour cela que son dernier plan concernait des bouquins.

« Quel dommage pour Gabriel ! », ajouta l’ange avec une pointe d’ironie. « Il a supprimé toutes les œuvres suspicieuses, mais il a oublié les plus importantes ! »

« C’est-à-dire ? »

« Celles qui m’ont fait tomber amoureux de toi. »

Une telle franchise ne put que frapper le démon. Si bien que ses oreilles imitèrent ses joues et se teintèrent d’un joli cramoisi.

« Tu… Je… », bredouilla-t-il faiblement.

Aziraphale prit le visage de Crowley entre ses mains et l’embrassa. Passé le choc, le démon répondit au baiser tant espéré. La bouche de l’ange était si douce, et pourtant si provocatrice. Aziraphale mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Crowley, profitant de sa surprise pour insérer sa langue. Cette initiative n’était pas pour déplaire au démon qui se sentait vaciller. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, l’ange sembla réaliser l’audace dont il venait de faire preuve.

« Ce baiser nous a été volé il y a cinq mois », se justifia-t-il, mais son intonation contenait surtout de l’espièglerie.

La poitrine de Crowley se gonflait tellement d’émotion qu’il croyait suffoquer. Chose étrange, il avait également l’impression de flotter.

« Mon ange… Je t’aime »

Aziraphale enlaça le démon. Les battements de leur cœur se faisaient écho, improvisant le rythme d’une valse.

« Ça, je le sais. Tu irradies tellement de ce sentiment… Et si ce n’était pas suffisant, tes actions le révèlent déjà elles-mêmes… »

Crowley nicha sa tête dans le cou de l’ange. L’euphorie contaminait chaque partie de son être. Il soupira. Il comprenait enfin l’essence de toutes ces chansons qu’avait joué la Bentley. Éprouver ce sentiment était déjà un phénomène, mais le voir partagé en retour était un miracle dont le goût était si envoûtant.

Malheureusement, un nuage s’installa dans son esprit. Avait-il le droit d’être si heureux ? Après tout, il n’était qu’un démon. N’allait-il pas entraîner l’ange dans sa Chute ?

« Mon ange, je n’ai pas envie de te perdre… », déclara-t-il en essayant de chasser la faiblesse qui menaçait de déformer sa voix.

Aziraphale passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du démon, puis il embrassa son front.

« Je ne compte aller nulle part », chuchota-t-il.

« Gabriel ne s’avouera jamais vaincu. Il a triché plusieurs fois, il recommencera… et tu m’oublieras… ou pire… »

Ses dernières paroles étaient presque inaudibles. L’ange s’écarta un peu, mais il garda ses mains sur le visage de Crowley pour conserver le contact. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés, essayant de remplacer la détresse qui les habitait par de l'assurance.

« Tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance. »

* * * 

« Comment ça, “il est introuvable” ? », s’emporta Gabriel.

« Il n’est pas dans sa boutique », expliqua Sandalphon.

L’exaspération de Gabriel ne cessait de grimper.

« Il est peut-être allé manger ces choses qu’il appelle “sushi”. »

« J’ai cherché partout », insista Sandalphon. « Restaurant, parc, j’ai même vérifié chez le serpent, mais personne n’était là. »

Devant l'allure scandalisée de Gabriel, il s’empressa d’ajouter.

« Ce n’est peut-être qu’une coïncidence… »

« Dans leur cas, j’en doute ! »

Des bruits de pas hâtifs résonnèrent dans la pièce. Uriel marchait vers eux. Son apparence voulait faire croire qu’il n’y avait rien d’alarmant, mais sa vitesse trahissait son inquiétude.

« Gabriel, des sentinelles ont vu les deux traîtres pénétrer ici. »

L’interpellé fusilla Sandalphon du regard.

« “Introuvable”, hein ? », dit-il en serrant les dents. Puis, s’adressant aux deux archanges. « Appréhendez-les, et amenez-les moi ! »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », annonça un nouvel arrivant.

Aziraphale et Crowley s’avancèrent petit à petit vers le groupe d’archanges. Le démon demeurait tout de même un peu en retrait et semblait évaluer les possibles issues de secours.

Gabriel sentait déjà cette journée dégringoler, quand Michael arriva précipitamment pour l’avertir.

« Gabriel ! D’après notre partenaire, nous avons un prob– »

Sa phrase resta en suspension à la vue d’Aziraphale et Crowley. Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de ricaner.

« Et dire que je pensais que l’organisation d’En Bas laissait à désirer… »

« Mon cher », le réprimanda faussement Aziraphale, « Ne sois pas mesquin, ils font de leur mieux. »

« Il suffit ! », s’écria Gabriel. « Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous désintégrer sur le champ ! »

Quelques anges commençaient à se rassembler pour assister à l'échange. Aziraphale se redressa pour paraître plus imposant.

« Le pacte », prononça-t-il clairement sans sourciller. « Honore-le. »

Les autres archanges observèrent Gabriel, craignant sa réaction, mais celui-ci émit un rire narquois.

« Et comment puis-je être certain que vous n’avez pas enfreint les règles ? »

« Et tu penses être un modèle de vertu ? », s’énerva Crowley.

Aziraphale le retint d’une main et secoua la tête pour lui signaler de le laisser parler.

« Gabriel. Je me souviens de tout. Y compris du fait que tu as _volontairement trahi_ ta parole en effaçant ma mémoire plusieurs fois. »

Il avait pris soin d'appuyer sur ces deux mots, laissant entendre qu'ils étaient peu convenables. D'autres anges furent attirés par la scène.

« Et que comptes-tu faire en débarquant ici ? Te battre ? »

Le ton de Gabriel indiquait ouvertement qu’il trouvait la situation ridicule, mais Aziraphale répondit calmement tout en maintenant une voix intelligible.

« Juste m’assurer que tu respecteras ta partie du contrat. Le contraire ne serait pas très angélique… »

« Car toi, bien entendu, tu l’es indéniablement ! », intervint Uriel. « Tu mérites de Chuter ! »

Aziraphale se tourna vers l’archange et lui lança un regard glacial.

« Allez-y ! C’est ce que vous aviez prévu initialement, n’est-ce pas ? Peu m’importe ce châtiment, je le surmonterai ! »

Crowley attrapa la main d’Aziraphale et la serra. Encouragé par cette marque d’affection, l’ange poursuivit.

« Ce ne sera qu’une nouvelle preuve que le Paradis ne diverge pas tant que ça de l’Enfer, et que nous avons eu raison de nous opposer à l’accomplissement l’Apocalypse ! »

Des anges supplémentaires affluaient pour écouter la dispute. Gabriel en nota le danger. Il leva donc un doigt pour réclamer le silence.

« Un instant. »

Il regroupa les trois autres archanges pour un conciliabule.

« Votre avis sur la question ? »

« Quoi qu’il en soit, le choix demeure le nôtre », amorça Michael. « Notre “associé” s’est retiré de l’affaire. »

« Arrêtons de tergiverser, et faisons-le Chuter ! »

« Uriel a raison », approuva Sandalphon.

« Au contraire », protesta Gabriel. « C’est trop tard, en acceptant son sort il deviendrait un martyr auprès des autres. Certains se posent déjà trop de questions pour que l'on se permette d'alimenter leurs doutes. »

À ses mots, il jeta un œil aux alentours et constata que les anges indiscrets attendaient autant le verdict que les deux renégats. Quelque chose clochait. Depuis quand étaient-ils si nombreux ? Gabriel observa Aziraphale et remarqua qu'il comptait les anges avec une mine satisfaite. Gabriel soupira. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas détecté le piège ? Il éprouva une profonde lassitude en sachant ce qu'il devait faire.

« Bien ! », déclara-t-il en joignant les mains. « Vous deux », ajouta-t-il en désignant Aziraphale et Crowley. « Partez immédiatement. »

Les trois autres archanges s’apprêtèrent à contester, mais Gabriel reprit.

« Je vais honorer mon serment. Vous êtes donc libres de faire ce qu’il vous chante. »

Crowley ouvrit la bouche, mais Gabriel refusa encore d’être coupé.

« J’en ai assez de vous deux et de votre rébellion. Vous êtes trop... différents. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Laissez-nous tranquille et ce sera réciproque. »

Aziraphale hocha la tête.

« Je savais que l’on trouverait un terrain d’entente », dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Gabriel ne supporta pas ce sourire, mais il en afficha un similaire pour ne pas perdre la face. Aziraphale eut soudain l’air de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Oh, une dernière requête », ajouta-t-il avec une expression trop innocente pour être sincère. « Pourrais-tu me rendre les objets que tu as réquisitionnés ? » 

En guise de réponse, Gabriel claqua des doigts.

« C’est très aimable de ta part. »

Ce remerciement avait le goût de l’humiliation pour Gabriel. Ainsi, une fois les deux intrus hors de vue, l’archange déversa son courroux sur tous les auditeurs restants.

« Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire ? Au travail ! »

Les anges s’exécutèrent, tandis que les trois autres archanges interrogèrent silencieusement Gabriel.

« Pas un mot de cet échec. Ni maintenant, ni jamais », ordonna Gabriel.


	6. Épilogue

Crowley fit une pause avant d’entrer dans la librairie. Tant de mois s’étaient écoulés, mais elle n’avait pas changé. Le démon prit une grande inspiration et franchit le seuil. Après avoir vérifié le contenu de ses étagères, Aziraphale l’invita à s’installer dans le canapé et lui proposa d’ouvrir une bouteille de vin pour fêter leur retrouvailles.

Tandis qu’ils buvaient tranquillement leur alcool, les pensées de Crowley ne cessaient de dévier vers les événements passés. Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser le miracle qui s’était accompli. Son ange allait bien. Leur camp respectif avait décidé de les laisser définitivement en paix. Aziraphale l’avait embrassé. Aziraphale. L’avait. Embrassé. Et loin de la façon dont il s'était imaginé leur première fois.

Le démon jeta un œil sur l’ange assis à côté de lui. Aziraphale le scrutait avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l’aise.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? », s’enquit Crowley.

L’ange secoua la tête.

« Rien. Je voulais juste t’admirer. »

Le démon sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Un état qui s’aggrava lorsqu’il sentit les doigts d’Aziraphale se poser sur son genou.

« Mon cher… Je me souviens de notre soirée avant cette terrible aventure. Je me souviens de ta déclaration… Alors quand je pense à tout ce temps perdu, j’ai juste envie de te contempler jusqu’à satiété. »

L’ange se rapprocha un peu plus.

« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je peux me lasser de te regarder. »

Crowley posa son verre sur la table basse.

« Mon ange… Si tu n’arrêtes pas de dire des choses pareilles je– »

« Mais ce que j’aime par-dessus tout, ce sont tes yeux », l’interrompit Aziraphale, son propre verre allant rejoindre celui du démon.

Ce dernier émit un son qui n’était pas spécialement digne de quelqu’un de sa nature, mais au point où il en était, il ne s’en formalisa pas. L’ange non plus. Il apprécia même particulièrement ce gémissement. Il retira délicatement les lunettes de Crowley et les plaça également sur cette petite table. Aziraphale prit le visage du démon entre ses mains et se régala de la vision offerte.

« Ils sont tellement remplis d’émotions… », murmura-t-il.

L’ange était si près que Crowley pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser la peau. Le démon ne résista pas plus longtemps. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules d’Aziraphale afin de le coucher sur le canapé. Les pupilles de l’ange pétillaient de joie. Sa langue humidifia légèrement ses lèvres. Finalement, ne tenant plus, Crowley se pencha et embrassa Aziraphale.

Le baiser était tendre, bercé par leurs soupirs. L’ange savourait chaque instant, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux du démon. Celui-ci se maintenait aux vêtements d’Aziraphale de peur que ses forces l’abandonnent. Crowley se sentait fondre, et l’ange l’absorbait tout entier.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, le démon s’allongea aux côtés d’Aziraphale qui se décala pour lui offrir un peu plus de place. Une fois confortablement installé, l’ange l’entoura de ses bras. Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, profitant de la présence de chacun.

Ce fut Aziraphale qui brisa le silence.

« Crowley, tu avais parlé d’un message… »

Le démon se tendit légèrement.

« Tu te souviens de ça ? »

« Mon cher, j’ai bien l’intention de me souvenir de tout ce qui te concerne à l’avenir. »

Le démon grommela des mots inaudibles. Avec le recul, son stratagème paraissait si… sirupeux. La gêne commençait à le rendre agité. Ce fut certainement pour cela qu’Aziraphale était décidé à ne pas lâcher l’affaire. Une idée s’imposa d’ailleurs à lui.

« Bon, très bien, je n’insiste pas. » L’ange fit mine de vouloir se lever. « Je vais plutôt déballer les livres que j’ai reçus aujourd’hui », ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

« Non ! », s’écria Crowley.

« Oh ? J’ai donc vu juste ! Ton message est dans le colis ? », annonça triomphalement Aziraphale.

Le démon produisit un grognement qui exprimait nettement sa défaite. L’ange l’avait manipulé à la perfection. Impuissant, Crowley vit Aziraphale se déplacer vers le paquet. Il attrapa son verre de vin. Peut-être que l’alcool l’aiderait à noyer sa honte.

L’ange ouvrit soigneusement le colis et inspecta longuement les ouvrages en quête d’une possible anomalie. Ne constatant rien d’inhabituel, il sortit la facture pour la lire. Le démon détournait le regard. Il manqua donc l’expression ravie d’Aziraphale, mais il entendit sa satisfaction.

« Aha ! Un message codé ? Je vois que tu as pris tes précautions. »

L’ange comprit rapidement le fonctionnement et entreprit de feuilleter le premier livre.

« Alors, le premier mot est _“you”_ ou _“you’re”_ . Tout dépend de si tu as compté la contraction comme faisant partie du mot ou non. Je pense que oui, donc je note, _“you’re”_... »

Aziraphale s’amusait beaucoup trop à déchiffrer l’énigme. Crowley avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

« Le deuxième… _“my”_... »

Le démon s’éclaircit la gorge, mais l’ange continua sa tâche.

« Troisième mot… _“best”_. Mon cher, je crois savoir vers où cela mène. »

« Dans ce cas, laisssse tomber », bredouilla Crowley. « C’était jussste un messssage pour tenter de te faire retrouver la mémoire. C’est inutile maintenant. »

« Non, non, je compte bien aller au bout », déclara l’ange. « Ah, voilà, le dernier mot… _“friend”_. »

Aziraphale releva la tête et afficha un sourire radieux.

« C’est adorable, mon cher ! »

Le démon reposa son verre tristement vide. Il devait saisir sa chance et empêcher l’ange de chercher plus loin, sinon…

« Mais cette phrase me rappelle quelque chose… »

Trop tard. Crowley sentait la situation lui échapper complètement. Aziraphale fit semblant de réfléchir. La réponse était déjà absolument claire dans son esprit.

« À tout hasard, ne serait-ce pas une des chansons qui jouent continuellement dans la Bentley dès que je t’accompagne ? »

Le démon voulait nier, mais l’ange claqua des doigts et le gramophone s’enclencha.

 _Ooh, you make me live_  
_Whatever this world can give to me_  
_It's you, you're all I see_  
_Ooh, you make me live now honey_  
_Ooh, you make me live_

Crowley rougissait d’embarras. Il se rendait compte à quel point son message ressemblait à une tentative désespérée d’attention. Il l’avait obtenue, et l’ange ne l’épargnait pas.

 _You're the best friend_  
_That I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine_

Le démon avait envie de creuser un trou et de s’y cacher indéfiniment. Devant l’impossibilité de la chose, il dissimula son visage derrière ses mains.

_And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true _

Aziraphale s’approcha et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Crowley avant d’y déposer un doux baiser. L’effet fut immédiat. Le démon leva les yeux pile au moment où l’ange chuchota de concert avec la voix de Freddy Mercury.

_I really love you  
You're my best friend_

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Crowley ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aziraphale avait le don d’être impossible parfois, mais c’était comme ça qu’il aimait son ange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien sûr qu'Aziraphale a fini par mémoriser les paroles de cette chanson. Imaginez la réaction de Crowley quand il a compris que l'ange a également retenu celles de _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy_ ;)


End file.
